A Powerful Forth Year
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: The Manhunters killed ten of the greatest superheroes on Earth. Harry is left in their will three times. He recieves part of the Wayne Company. He Becomes Earth's Green Lantern and he becomes a Wind Elemental AU Harry Harem Pairings undecieded
1. Chapter 1

Location: Biot Year: 1990 Distance from Earth 4 Earth years.

"My Brother Manhunters the Day has come for us to defeat the greatest of our foes. Even the leaders of their organizations. Today is the day we leave for Earth." Cyborg Superman said to the gathered group of robots.

"Yeah!" Was heard around the room from the Manhunters.

"Sadly so it is not obvious I will take a team of nine with me. Lud, Highmaster, Brianiac can you each choose your two best agents and we will then leave at dawn." CS said before walking off the stage where he had made his speech.

Location: Earth EMH HQ (Earths Mightiest Heroes Head Quarters) Year: 1994

Good we are all now in attendance we may begin" Superman said looking out at the Four Green Lanterns, Aquaman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Flash.

"Kal I fear our time is coming to a close I vote we write a will to keep Earth safe." Hal Jordan said sadly.

"I agree my friend I have often felt like a threat that will finally end my race is coming." Martian Manhunter said with tears almost in his eyes.

"Motion carried as I agree shall we write one as a whole." Superman said as he sat down sadly.

_We Kal El last Son of House El, Bruce Wayne last Son of Wayne, Hal Jordan Senior Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Kyle Rayner Guardian Lantern of Sector 2814, Guy Gardener Alpha Lantern of Sector 2814, John Stewart Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Barry Allen Master of the Speed Force, Arthur Orin Curry King of Atlantis, Red Tornado last Wind Elemental, J'onn J'onzz last Green Martian Leave this as our last will and testimony unless another is found._

_I Kal El leave all my belongings to my cousin Kara El. Kara go find a man who will love you. I leave all my wealth to Lois Lane my love of all my life. _

_We Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardener, and John Stewart leave all our belongings and wealth to those that take our places Lanterns._

_ I Bruce Wayne leave half of all my material wealth to Barbra Gordon and to Richard Grayson. Dick do not follow after Barb as she wants someone else. I also leave them all my items of combat. I leave the running and management or Wayne Company to Alfred my dearest old friend and my brother James Potter or his heir. I leave the rest of my assets to my dearest Selena Kyle. Selena I am so sorry we never worked out may you find love._

_ I Barry Allen do leave all that I own to the next master of the Speed Force._

_ I Arthur Curry do leave all my land wealth to my son in all but blood Garth. Garth ask Tula to marry you she loves you make it obvious you love her as well. All my other Possesions I leave to my love and Queen Mera. May you find love in another man._

_ I J'onn J'onzz do leave everything I own to M'gann M'orzz who while is not of my blood has followed in my footsteps. Find love my daughter._

_ I Red Tornado do leave all that I am my magic and my possessions to the next wind elemental. Take care my friend and be safe._

_ We close now this Last Will and Testament._

_Red Tornado_

_J'onn J'onzz_

_Arthur Curry_

_Barry Allen_

_Bruce Wayne_

_John Stewart_

_Guy Gardener_

_Kyle Rayner_

_Hal Jordan_

_Kal El_

Finishing the letter the group had Barry put the letter in the bat cave saying that if Bruce was not home within a week to open it and read it. Back at the EMH HQ Barry asked. "Bats since when have you had a brother? Why have we never heard of him?"

"Well almost fifteen years ago I was going through my Mothers Journals and discovered that she had been married to a man named William Potter and had one son who they named James. Shortly after his birth my step father was killed and she decided she could not deal with the pain of his memory and gave her son to his aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus Potter. She then came to the States met my father and the rest is history. Well after discovering having a brother I searched and searched until I found one brief article about him and so I sent him a letter. We met in a small restaurant in Britain and I learned a few things about him. Next thing I knew he had vanished and personally I believe he died but I know his wife was pregnant when I met with him so I hope he had a child who lived." Bruce said and as soon as he finished CS broke down the door.

"What a touching story Batman now die." CS said and a fight ensued which led to the destruction of five of the Manhunters and the death of all ten of the heroes Highmaster managed to capture Stewart, Rayner, and Gardener's rings but failed to capture Jordan's ring but destroyed the three he captured

**AN: Next Chapter The Will Reading.**

**How will Harry respond?**

**Please review and vote on my poll on my profile.**

**Harry will take the Place of Hal Jordan.**

**It will be a Harry harem**

**Options:**

Barbra Gordon

Selena Kyle

Mera

Miss Martian

Kara (Super Girl)

Poison Ivy

Hermione

Katie Bell

Fleur

Other Please specify

**Please no Ginny, no male, no marvel **

**top ten girls will be part of his harem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England Year: 1994 one week after murder of the EMH**

Harry was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling wincing every once in a while. You see he had been just beaten with the belt and fists of Vernon and Dudley Dursley. The cause of this anger was not completely unprovoked. Wait who am I kidding it was completely wrong. Harry had entered the house and saw the TV on. Seeing the news saying that mass murderer Sirus Black escaped through the help of a pair of teens. Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face made Vernon beat him.

Now in pain Harry was thinking. "If there is any divine power. Let my will to live be enough to keep myself alive this time." After having this thought a Harry saw a small green item zoom towards him.

Touching the ring Harry heard a voice unlike any he had ever heard before hand. "Hadrian James Potter of Sector 2814 you have been chosen to join the Green Lantern Corp as the officer of Peace in this sector because of your strong will to live and survive. You are to report to Oa in one month's time to receive your training and initiation."

"Wait what are you talking about? I can't be a police force I have to face Voldemort and save the world as it is I can't have any more responsibilities." Harry cried out as the ring hovered beside him.

"You will have greater responcibilty than any lantern before in history as you are taking over the mantel of Hal Jordan a member of the new guardians, Kyle Rayner a embodiment of peace, Guy Gardener a great hero, and John Stewart the Kind giant of Earth. However if you take upon you this matel you will gain many allies who will help you return peace to this world. Will you accept this responcibilty until you complete your training at the least?" The Ring asked kindly.

"I have nothing else going for me. Why not?" Harry said giving up as he put the ring on his finger.

"Now repeat after me exactly. In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!" The ring said before Harry repeated the oath and a piercing beam of green light escaped the ring.

"Please tell me that will not attract the attention of people."Harry begged to which he got a feeling of conformation from the ring before he fell asleep.

**Location: JLA HQ, DC, United States Time: Approximately same time as Harry received the Ring**

"Are we all gathered?" Wonder Woman who was leading the meeting asked seeing all superheroes who knew the ten Heroes who had vanished as well as their families.

"Yes Wonder Woman why did you call all of us here? Speedy asked from near the back.

"Well as you know we have not seen or heard from ten of our number in over a week. Well Batgirl was looking around the Bat Cave last week and saw this letter on the table with a note saying not to open it until a week after the date if they had not seen him. Him being Batman as it was in his handwriting. So here it has been a week and as I believe it might be a last Will and Testament I thought it would be best if we were all here to hear it." Wonder Woman said as she broke the seal on the letter and started reading the Will.

By the end of the letter almost the entire room was crying now knowing what had happened to their close friends and protectors. "Do we know if the Rings have found masters yet?" Richard Grayson Robin asked looking toward the group of aliens who had come all wearing green.

"I am sorry to say young friend but I do not know if Lantern Jordan's ring has found a new master. The worst part of the deal is that the rings of Lantern Gardener, Lantern Rayner, and Lantern Stewart were destroyed but unknown means a week ago. As such the person who takes over the mantle will have four great legacy's to live up to." A small blue man said tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Ganthet. Alfred do you know anything about Batman's brother James? I have never heard of him before." Wonder Woman asked the older man.

"I am afraid to say that all I know of him is that he was Master Bruce's half brother, he lived in England when Master Bruce met him the for the first and last time 15 years ago, and he was engaged to a woman by the name of Lily Evans." Alfred said looking down at the ground sad for not knowing more about this matter.

"Wait did you say James and Lily Potter and they lived in England?" Zatanna asked thoughtfully.

"Yes that is what I said. James was the son of Martha Wayne and William Potter but was raised by his aunt and uncle Charlus and Dorea Potter."Alfred said confused at the question.

"Well than I know a bit more than you do. As a magi I try to keep up with the news in the total of the magical world. There was a man named James Potter who was married to a woman named Lily Evans who were murdered 13 years ago by a powerful dark wizard named Voldemort. Somehow their son Hadrian or Harry survived an unblockable curse with just a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He disappeared from magical news for ten years before there was a brief article about him now known as the boy-who-lived going to Hogwarts a prestigious magical school." Zatanna said tears streaming down her face.

"Do you think you could get in contact with him?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Not myself I could ask the goblins who are the bankers for the magical world if they could determine if James was the benefactor of the will and then get a letter to Harry for him to go to a will reading. Now before you ask why I do not think I could get in contact with him myself is I sent him a letter with a few pictures of myself in poses that might get him hot and the letter came back unopened and untouched which means their probably has a mail ward the blocks all mail. Zatanna said before blushing scarlet.

"Okay you get on that and try to make it so all of those who are mentioned in the Will are also invited." Wonder Woman said smiling.

"Will do boss I'll also go to help you get to the bank." Zatanna said sticking her tongue out at Wonder Woman

**Location: Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England Year: 1994 one week after the will reading**.

Hearing a tapping at his window woke Harry up. "Hedwig I told you to stay with Hermione so you would be safer. Before rolling over and putting a pillow over his head.

The tapping got louder and louder and louder until Harry gave up and put on his glasses and saw a large Eagle with what looked like pure gold wings with a letter in its Talons. Taking the letter Harry saw a gold seal that said Gringotts on it. Giving the bird a few owl treats Harry opened the letter.

_Hadrian James William Charlus Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor,_

_You have been summoned to the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Bruce Wayne, Kal El, J'onn J'onzz, Red Tornado, Arthur Curry, Barry Allen, John Stewart, Guy Gardener, Kyle Rayner, and Hal Jordan._

_The Will reading will occur in conference room 101 in two days at 1300 hour. A Portkey has been included in this letter that will activate at 12:55 that will transport you into a chamber where a goblin will be waiting for you to bring you to the will reading._

_Rock Claw, Head of Will and Inheritance Department, Gringotts London Branch_

Finishing the letter left Harry rather confused. "I know kind of who John Stewart, Guy Gardener, Kyle Rayner, and Hal Jordan are because of the ring but I have no idea who the rest of them are." Harry thought to himself before seeing another letter under the first one.

_Hadrian James William Charlus Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor,_

_Due to complications with getting this letter to you we at Gringotts give you the Royal Eagle that brought your letter to you for Gringotts business only. Please note that the first letter was written two days from when you opened it. As such the will reading is today. Upon completion of the will reading I wish to meet with you about your vaults._

_Chief Ragnok, Head of Gringotts London Branch, Member of Goblin Brotherhood, Member of Sentinel Creature Council, King of Goblin Race._

"What!?" Harry almost yelled out in surprise before looking at his alarm clock and saw that it said 11:55 am. "Shoot I only have an hour before I have to leave. What to wear? Well I have my school robes. I'll need to bring my wand of course…" Harry said as he started jumping around trying to get ready and look presentable for a Will reading and than a meeting with a King of a Race.

"Hadrian why do you not wear your lantern regalia?" The ring asked him in his mind.

"Well ring I need to look like a wizard." Harry said a bit irritated before finding an outfit that was not torn or stained or too wrinkled and put it on.

After getting dressed Harry noticed it was 12:45 so he pulled the portkey that was shaped as a key out and a Hogwarts a History and started to read it while holding the key at all times. At 12:55 sharp and felt himself being pulled through a small tube that he could barely fit through before landing hard on his bum.

"Hello their Mr. Potter if you would come with me I will lead you to the Reading." The Goblin said hiding a smirk on his face.

"Okay Mr. Goblin sir." Harry said politely before asking. "Good sir goblin might I be able to learn of your name?"

This shocked the goblin to say the least so much that he stopped dead in his tracts. "Might I ask why a wizard wants to know my name?"

"Oh sorry Sir I just like being able to best address someone who I meet by their proper title." Harry said meekly.

"You are strange as my cousin Griphook said. I am Rock Claw the Second. Son of the Head of Will and Inheritance Department." The goblin said kindly before adding. "If you do not wish to land on your bum after a portkey just jump once the portkey activates."

"Thank you Master Rock Claw for your help I will take that into consideration." Harry said before walking into the room that they had reached.

Looking around the room Harry saw a number of women and three other guys one younger than himself the other two older.

"Well we are all here now. I am Black Tooth the Account manager for the Potter Family and have been asked by Rock Claw to do this reading." An older Goblin who was at the front of the room said before proceeding to read the Will.

By the time the will was finished being read everyone was teary eyed and almost sobbing. "Mr. Potter if you will come up here and sign notifying that you understand what you have inherited and then I believe you have another meeting to attend to." Black Tooth said and at that second the ring decided to make itself known and Harry was in Green Lantern Regalia.

"Well that means he is the beneficiary of five of those that were killed at least. Do you think he could have an inheritance test done as well as an ability test?" Zatanna said as she walked up.

"Of course Lady Zatara do you believe that he might be a Wind Elemental?" Black Tooth asked in shock.

"Yes that is what I am meaning and if that is the case he has another Mantle to uphold. Hadrian while Black Tooth gets those papers why don't you talk to Alfred he is the older man and get to know some of the others as they will be willing to help you if you need it." Zatanna said smirking at Harry's look of discomfort at her being so close to him.

"Okay sure." Harry said as he hurried over to the others and started talking to Alfred. After about half an hour Black Tooth came back into the room with two papers.

"Please cut your finger before letting a drop of blood land on this paper" Black Tooth said indicating the paper that said inheritance before continuing. "Then let blood pool onto this paper." He said indicating the abilities paper. Once Harry had done as Black Tooth had directed The Papers seemed to start filling themselves out.

**_Inheritance of Hadrian James William Charlus Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor_**

_Name: Hadrian (Harry) James William Charlus Potter_

**_Parents:_**

_Father: James William Potter (deceased)_

_Father (Blood Adopted): Sirius Orion Black the Third_

_Father (Forced Blood Adoption): Albus Dumbledore_

_Mother: Lily Evans (deceased)_

_Patriarchal Grandfather: William Hadrian Potter (deceased)_

_Patriarchal Grandfather (Blood Adopted): Charlus James Potter (deceased)_

_Blood Adopted Patriarchal Grandfather: Orion Black (deceased)_

_Forced Blood Adoption Patriarchal Grandfather: Percival Dumbledore (deceased)_

_Patriarchal Grandmother: Martha Kane (deceased)_

_Patriarchal Grandmother (Blood Adopted): Dorea Black (deceased)_

_Blood Adopted Patriarchal Grandmother: Walburga Black (deceased)_

_Forced Blood Adoption Patriarchal Grandmother: Kendra Grindelwald (deceased)_

_Matriarchal Grandfather: Hector Evans (deceased)_

_Matriarchal Grandmother: Elizabeth Peters (deceased)_

**_God Parents_**

_Sirius Orion Black the Third_

_Alice Longbottom (mentally unstable)_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Bruce Wayne (deceased)_

**_Houses Heir To:_**___(To be made lord of all houses without an active lord at age 14)_

_Potter (Patriarchal)_

_Dumbledore (Patriarchal)_

_Black (Patriarchal)_

_Slytherin (By conquest)_

_Peverell (Patriarchal)_

_Gryffindor (Patriarchal)_

_Ravenclaw (Matriarchal)_

_Grindelwald (Patriarchal)_

_Emrys (Matriarchal)_

_Pendragon (Matriarchal)_

Upon finishing reading the paper of his inheritance the Abilities paper finished filling out

**_Abilities of Hadrian James William Charlus Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor_**

_Magical Core: 40,000 High Mage able to reach 100,000 if block remains (blocked to 4000 by AD)_

**_Abilities:_**

_Natural Shape Shifter (Blocked 99% A.D.)_

_Natural Occlumency (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Photographic Memory (Blocked 100% A. D.)_

_Fire Elemental (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Lightning Elemental (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Wind Elemental (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Necromancer (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Plant Mage (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Beast Speak (Blocked 98% A.D.)_

_Charms Natural (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

_Potioneer Natural (Blocked 100% S.S.)_

_Allure (Blocked 100% A.D.)_

**_Life Injuries:_**

_All Ribs broken numerous times healed improperly_

_Scarred Back unhealed_

_Brand on back unhealed_

_Loss of right arm (regrown)_

_Legs broken numerous times_

_Spine broke healed improperly_

_Starvation weeks at a time most recent Entire summer including today_

_Mind Raped by S.S._

_Mind Raped by A.D._

_Dementors allure permanent_

"Mr. Potter what is all this about?" A larger and wiser looking Goblin who had come into the room asked looking over the list

"Sir Flitwick? I am not sure about the last three. My relatives locked me into my room after beating me on the first day of summer and have not given me anything to eat. I'm used to it so don't worry about it. I did not know about the spine being broke I just thought I had been hit too hard that is why it hurt after my uncle threw me into my cupboard. I knew about the legs as there had been times where the bone was sticking out I was glad when that happened as my relatives would not bug me for a week or two. The arm was vanished by Lockhart in my second year. The ribs I did not know about as for the other two I would rather not discuss them." Harry said meekly.

"Interesting that you see my son in me. I have not seen him in a few years so when you next see him tell him that I wish to meet with him. Now your injuries if you wish Gringotts could heal those as for your blocks on your magic as much as I hate to admit it the dwarves are the second best only after the Leprechauns. If I remember reading Leprechaun lore correct they are from a planet called Maltus." The Goblin said before Zatanna spoke up.

"Excuse me your highness but the guardians of the universe are also from Maltus perhaps when Hadrian goes to Oa the guardians could remove some of his bindings." Zatanna said smiling at Harry.

"You are excused Lady Zatara other than I wish you had not mentioned me as your majesty. I think that you make a very good point but I do not want Mr. Potter to go back to his guardian's home without an escort." Ragnok said before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter if you would come with me to my office and we can talk finance.

"Please call me Harry my liege. I am no one compared to you in your bank." Harry said as he stood up and grabbed the papers.

"Now Harry that is where you are wrong. Your ancestor Alexander Potter one of the first Magi in England gave Gringott my ancestor some of his land to use to build a city on the promise that neither group would attack the other. The promise has held as the Goblins have never damaged any of the homes of the Potters and the Potters have never fought against the goblins in their rebellions but either stayed out of the conflict or fought with the goblins. I will not say though that the goblins have never damaged any Potter property as Diagon Alley and all Alleys off of it were rented out to merchants by Diagon Potter another ancestor of yours. In fact the Potters own most of Magical England. Hogwarts was bought off the Potters for a large sum of money. The Ministry was built on Potter land. Anything that is not own by you is owned by muggles or the Greengrass family. So this being said call me Ragnok." Ragnok said smiling at Harry's look of shock on his face.

After talking about finances and life for a while Harry was lead into the goblin medical bay and healed properly which took a week before he was told he could leave but only with an escort. This escort was everyone who had been part of the Will except Dick and Garth but Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) joined with them after getting a note from Zatanna.

Ariving back at Privet Dr the group quickly and neatly packed because of Alfred's insistence before using the Portkey to get to the entrance of Diagon. Arriving their Zatanna got a huge smile on her face. "Girls was I the only one or did any of you notice that Harry seemed to have no clothes other than those that he is wearing and has been for the past week and his Green Lantern uniform?"

"No I agree I only saw rags, books, and paper." Cassie said getting a huge smile on her face knowing where Zatanna was going with this.

"Well I say that we should rent a room at the Cauldron before burning all his rags and miscellaneous paper. His books we can keep but take them out of the trunk before burning the trunk as well." Zatanna said before dragging Harry and the group up stairs to a room after renting it for a week.

"Zatanna before you burn the papers can I look through them because my dad and his friends made a map of Hogwarts that looks to be on old blank paper but actually has a map on it. I also have an invisibility cloak amongst my clothes and I want to keep that as well." Harry said almost begging.

"Why don't you just use your ring to summon it?" Selena Kyle asked smiling at Harry when he slammed his hand into his forehead before he used his ring to do just that.

Once Harry had done as Selena had suggested Barbra grabbed all the books quickly and put them on the bed as well before Mera shoved the trunk into the fireplace and Zatanna set it ablaze. "Now time to shop." Megan said happily

**AN: Another chapter done. I will not be updating this one until I get a bit more input for some of my other stories.**

**Please vote on the Poll on my Profile.**

**Options for Harry's Harem with votes Pleas vote for your Favs via review**

Barbra Gordon 1

Cassie 1

Wonder Woman 1

Mera 1

Kara 1

Fleur 1

Zatanna 0

Poison Ivy 0

Hermione 0

Katie Bell 0

Miss Martian 0

Selena Kyle 0

Arisia Rrab 0

Boodika 0

Droxelle 0

Other Please specify

Top 14 will be part of Harry's Harem

1 will be a Lantern member

2 will be Harry Potter Characters

**Again please no Ginny, no male, no marvel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your Reviews and favs please continue.**

**To Rob thank you for your review and I'll try to explain the Power levels.**

All life contains magic within it. The amount of magic determines if you can wield it or not. That is why there are magical creatures and non magical creatures. Magic is counted in MPU or Merlin Power Units as it was determined by Merlin how to determine how many Magic atoms are in each cell of someone. The number can be blocked by a skilled mage who can cut off the ability to use all the magic atoms in one's body. This is why when one swears on their magic that when they break their oath they normally die.

Muggles have between 1-1000 MPU.

Squibs have between 1001-3500 MPU.

Wand wielding Magi have between 3501-7500 MPU

Wandless magi have between 5000-10,000 MPU

Wordless magic users have between 6000-10,000 MPU

Mages are wizards who can do both wandless and Wordless have between 10,000-20,000 MPU

Greater Mages can control one element have between 15,000-25,000 MPU

High Mages can control Multiple elements have between 25,001- 50,000 MPU

Lord Mages can control all the elements have between 50,001-100,000 MPU

**I hope that helps clarify the first question now Rob for forced blood adoption**

Blood adoption allows the two people involved to be related in all ways that magic finds important. A normal Blood adoption requires the willing acceptance of both parties or if one party is too young to make a choice on their own then the parent would give permission which is what happened with Sirius Black and James's Parents. Dumbledore used a dark ritual to circumvent the normal acceptance of both parties but gave him access to Harry's trust vault. What Dumbledore did not realize is that Harry would get his fortune once he died. Also being the "Father" of Harry allows Dumbledore to create marriage contracts in his behalf which he did with the Molly to make Harry Betrothed to Ginny which Harry will annul.

**I hope that helps answer the second question the other two will be answered sooner or later.**

**Now onto the story.**

"Sh sh shoppppping?" Harry stuttered out in fear.

"Of course you goof we have agreed to meet with a few of your friends and a few of ours as well." Zatanna said shoving him playfully.

"Hey Zatanna no fair I want to be by him." Wonder Woman said pulling Harry into her chest.

Once they left the Leaky Cauldron Harry saw a large group of girls. "Harry these are Arisia Rrab a fellow green lantern from sector um I don't remember, Dinah Lance, and Caitlin Fairchild." Lois said smiling at the look of shock from the other women that she knew who they were. "What Clark had a loose tongue when I was teasing him with mine."

"I did not need to know that about my cousin thank you very much." Kara said getting slightly green.

"Well as Lois said I am Arisia not from a sector I don't remember I am the second lantern of sector 2815 the Sector right next door from yours. I have already been assigned to you when you get to Oa." Arisia said smiling at Harry.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Harry asked seeing the rest of the group of girls that Lois had not mentioned that included Hermione, Fleur, Daphne, Katie, the Patil twins, and Penny Clearwater.

"Well I received word from Kara and Barbra about a James Potter who was related to Uncle Bruce. Just to let you know he was a work friend of my dad's. Oh and these are my cousins Holly and Dawn they are my dad's cousin's daughters." Hermione said before turning to the girls who were wearing red and blue respectively. "I did get the right, correct?"

"Almost cousin. My grandfather's cousin was your grandfather or was it great grandfather Holly?" Dawn the girl in blue asked her sister.

"Great grandpa Dove. We are fourth Cousins" Holly the girl in red said absentmindedly.

"Dove ma'am?" Harry asked confused by the nickname

"Oh Harry you do know about the superheroes right being that you have been with them for a while I believe?" Hermione said and getting a nod from Harry continued. "Well Holly and Dawn were blessed by the powers of order to keep balance during wars as Hawk and Dove."

"Okay." Harry said still slightly confused.

"Okay now that that is done now we can go shopping!" Parvati squealed.

"If I may Master Harry I will take my leave and make sure that all is good with Wayne Company finances." Alfred said before taking off in a fast walk leaving Harry alone with the girls.

"So vhere zu vurst?" Fleur asked smiling at Harry's look of horror.

"I think we should go magical clothes shopping first beause we did just burn all his clothes but the ones he is wearing right now." Kara said smiling.

"Why doesn't he just wear his lantern uniform?" Arisia asked with lust in her eyes.

"Well as much as I agree that would be nice to see remember non heroes would not do well to seeing that and think he was just an attention seeker." Holly said smirking at Arisia and a few others faces falling.

"But we can get him some swimsuits later and see him in less than." Dawn said smiling at Harry getting red and the girls getting grins on their faces.

"Well then what are we waiting for." Katie said pulling Harry behind her towards Madam Malkin's.

Once they were done picking out at least forty outfits for Harry and Harry paying for them with his face being cherry red Zatanna grabbed the purchases. "Knirhs" Zatanna said and the clothes were able to fit in a pocket before they headed to the trunk shop.

"Hello there ladies how may I be of assistance today?" The store clerk said once they entered the store.

"Hello there sir, my friend is looking for a new trunk because his relatives set his original one ablaze." Hermione said smiling at the clerk kindly.

"Well what is she looking for? I'm Charles by the way." The clerk asked.

"Well aside from the facts that my friend is not a girl and I do not enjoy older men hitting on me he is looking for a multi compartment trunk with all the protections possible on it." Hermione said pulling Harry out of the group of girls and pecking him on the cheek.

"Well sorry sir that I was flirting with your girlfriend. Now we have a eight compartment trunk with the first compartment able to fold out to become a large desk with drawers inside, and the second one is for clothes and has a freshening charm on it to keep the clothes fresh and folded. The third is a food storage compartment with one side with warming charms and the other with cooling and the entire compartment with preservation charms. The fourth has a latter down into for a potions lab, The fifth also has a latter down and is a library. The sixth is a six bedroom, three and a half bath flat with a study, a Jacuzzi, and a pool. The seventh compartment is a large green field with a track and two greenhouses. The eighth compartment is charmed to become anything you wish for it to be at the time. The entire trunk is already stocked with almost every potion ingredient, most of the older books, the food compartment is stocked with food, the top is already stocked with paper, quills, and ink, it has almost all magical and nonmagical plants in the greenhouses. I believe there is nothing else to go over." Charles said smiling thinking that Harry would not want such an extravagant item.

"What are the protections and charms on it? Can I put my owl in the seventh compartment and would she have enough room to fly around and stay there?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

"Well for protection is it is fire resistant, water resistant, spill resistant, most spell resistant. I has a shrinking charm and feather light charm on it. Your owl would have enough room to fly around in it." Charles said frowning at Harry's look of displeasure.

"Sir give it a lock that is blood, password, key, riddle, and magic protected. Then make it so no one can see the lower five compartments without the owner's permission. Then ring up the total after we take a tour of it." Caitlin said smiling at the man.

"Of course my dear if you come with me after the tour into the backroom and 'talk'" Charles said smiling before Harry punched him in the nose.

"Sir I would appreciate it if you did not flirt with any of my company. I am purchasing this item for the sixth compartment mostly so me and my girls can go and enjoy each other's company if you catch my drift." Harry growled out which made Charles go fleeing back into the workroom and put on the charms before giving the group a tour.

"Sir that will be fifteen thousand galleons." Charles said after the tour.

"I'll take it." Harry said handing the man his Gringotts card that Zatanna had gotten while he was being healed and once Charles had scanned it Harry turned to the girls. "My lovelies is it time for us to take our leave?"

"Yes Arry I zink it iz." Fleur said with a smile before the group left the shop.

**Another Chapter done. Please Review and vote for who Harry will wind up with. **

**Poll currently**

Fleur 9

Poison Ivy 6

Zatanna 6

Wonder Woman 5

Kara 5

Selena 5

Cassie 4

Daphne 4

Mera 4

Katie 3

Hermione 3

Karen Starr 3

Padma 2

Harley 2

Maxima 2

Miss Martian 2

Talia 2

Barbra 1

Lois 1

Caitlin 1

Cho 1

Penny 1

Susan 1

Tonks 1

Narcissa 1

Bellatrix 1

Arisia 1

Parvati 1

Soranik Natu 1

Black Canary 1

Helena Bertinelli 1

Boodika 0

Droxelle 0

Dawn Granger 0

Holly Granger 0

**Please vote for who you want with Harry by review or PM**

**Please review with if Harry should have 15 or 20 girls hanging on him**

**Next chapter a run in with Dumbles and the Weasleys**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long time since updating but life has gotten in the way.**

**Now for Reviews:**

**Jedi101 I agree with you that many more than 10 girls does become a bit of overkill but due to Robert D daSilva II's review I will compromise and Make it 16 girls Total**

**The rest of the reviews were just Votes so thank you for those **

**Girls Harry WILL be with:**

**Fleur**

**Poison Ivy**

**Zatanna**

**Daphne**

**Kara**

**Wonder Woman**

**Miss Martian**

**I will not take votes saying "No Not Those Girls" but I want at least two more Harry Potter girls in his Harem.**

**Now on with the story**

After purchasing the trunk Harry decided to ask Zatanna a question because he had heard she was also a magi.

"Anna do you know if I could get a second wand?" Harry asked before noticing he called Zatanna Anna and started to apologize profusely.

"Harry it's fine and yes I know you can get up to four wands and a staff or sword or both depending on your power level. Besides I know just the place." Zatanna said before grabbing his hand and pulling him and leading the group down into Knockturn Alley.

After walking for about half an hour Zatanna stopped in front of an old shack that barely looked livable and knocked.

"Genosian I have need of your skills." Zatanna said knocking on the door.

As soon as she stopped knocking an old man who looked t be at least twice the age of Dumbledore walked out of the shack and the shack seemed to magically enlarge and become prettier.

"Zatanna my dear is that you? What do you need my skills for?" The old man asked seeing the group.

"Genosian I want to know if you could help my new friend Mr Potter on getting a wand and possibly a sword and staff?" Zatanna asked smiling.

"Or course my dear now young Lord Wind elemental come with me." The old man said before leading Harry into his shop.

After about an hour Harry came out of the shop with the old man.

"Now Harry remember to take care of your wands, staffs, and swords okay." The old man said with a laugh.

"Of course Genosian I will. Farewell until we cross path's again." Harry said with a smile before the man went back into his shop.

"Arry he said staffs, wands, and swords as in multiple of each. What happened in there?" Fleur asked confused.

"Fleur my dear I got two of each. You see apparently along with everything else I am a gray mage so my wands had to be one best for dark magic which will work in opposition from my original. Then my staffs are over the two elements I am over Lightning and wind. My swords are my secret." Harry said with a smile before staring out towards Diagon Alley.

Upon reaching Diagon Alley Harry saw The Weasleys and Albus.

"Shit."Harry said aloud which resulted in him being slapped by almost all the girls.

"Harry mate there you are. Why did you leave your uncles home?" Ron said seeing Harry.

"I am not your 'mate' and why I left is for me to know." Harry growled out.

"Hey mate do you think I could take one of these girls that are hanging on you for a ride?" Ron asked apparently not hearing Harry.

"I am not your 'mate' idiot. Now get lost and leave me alone." Harry said seething.

"Harry my boy there you are. You need to get back to your aunt and uncle's house." Albus said walking over.

"Get away from me you old bastard I am not your boy and I am not going back to my 'relatives' house now or ever." Harry said while rubbing his lantern ring.

"My boy if you do not want to go back then go to the Weasleys. Come on now we can take care of this." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dumb old fuck I am not you boy and I am not going to your lackey's home. I am going to my late uncle Bruce's home in America. Yes my father's half brother Bruce Wayne now goodbye." Harry said before looking to Arisia while rubbing his ring.

"Of Course Harry I can do that I can teach you. Ready let's go." Arisia said and a green platform came out of her ring and had all of the group get on it before she started to fly off.

"Arisa I can fly myself I'll be right behind you." Harry said before focusing slightly and forcing a large gust of wind to knock the Weasleys and Albus into Gringotts before he started to fly up and follow the group.

**Another chapter done. Yeah**

**Vote on my poll on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long time since updating but life has gotten in the way.**

**Girls Harry WILL be with:**

**Fleur**

**Poison Ivy**

**Zatanna**

**Daphne**

**Kara**

**Wonder Woman**

**Miss Martian**

**Karen Starr**

**Hermione**

**I will not take votes saying "No Not Those Girls" but I want at least two more Harry Potter girls in his Harem.**

_Review:_

_"Harry my boy there you are. You need to get back to your aunt and uncle's house." Albus said walking over._

_"Get away from me you old bastard I am not your boy and I am not going back to my 'relatives' house now or ever." Harry said while rubbing his lantern ring._

_"My boy if you do not want to go back then go to the Weasleys. Come on now we can take care of this." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye._

_"Dumb old fuck I am not you boy and I am not going to your lackey's home. I am going to my late uncle Bruce's home in America. Yes my father's half brother Bruce Wayne now goodbye." Harry said before looking to Arisia while rubbing his ring._

_"Of Course Harry I can do that I can teach you. Ready let's go." Arisia said and a green platform came out of her ring and had all of the group get on it before she started to fly off._

_"Arisa I can fly myself I'll be right behind you." Harry said before focusing slightly and forcing a large gust of wind to knock the Weasleys and Albus into Gringotts before he started to fly up and follow the group_

End Review:

After about half an hour Harry started to tire. "Hey Arisa; do you think we could stop for a few minutes?" Harry asked tiredly.

"But Harry we aren't out of England yet." Hermione said worried as he started descending.

"Hermione I'm exhausted." Harry said as he continued his decent and falling out of hearing range.

"I have to agree with Harry I am getting tired and I need to recharge my ring." Arisia said before also decending.

"Only problem Arisia is that we are just above Ottery St Catchpole." Zatanna said worriedly before they landed beside a house that seemed to be almost upside down.

"Why Hello Lord Potter." A girl with white blond hair said walking out of the house.

"How do you know who I am and how did you know I was a Lord I just became that earlier?" Harry asked worried.

"Oh I know a lot Lord Potter like how you don't want to see any of those idiotic Weasley's. If so don't go around the house as Frederick and George are up front with Angelina Johnson talking about pranks." The girl said smiling.

"Wait why are the twins here what about their family?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well Ms. Granger they don't like their family except Charlie as they think Dumb old man is an idiot. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way." The Girl now known as Luna said with a smile before Fred, George, and Angelina came into the back.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Fred asked before seeing the rather large group of girls.

"Wow Harry are you a player now or did you just sweep them all off their feet with your wealth?" George asked before kissing Angelina gently.

"Well George first congratulations on getting with Angelina when did that happen?" Harry asked smirking.

"Well George and I got together because he and his brother managed to convince their mother to let them go down to the Weasley Vault alone before going down to the Prewett Vault. In their Family's Vault they realized they were loaded until they saw it was all theft from your vault." Angelina said before pausing.

"WAIT WHAT!" Harry yelled.

"Well Harry what we did then was sort through the gold and found a ring." Fred said showing a ring with a weasel on it before continuing. "This is the Weasley Family Lordship ring. It has not been seen since Gregory Malfoy caught the Weasleys stealing from his brother in law Hyrum Potter and so they lost the ring until one would come and offer up all thefts back to their original owner which is what George and I have been doing."

"Then once we had started the transfer back to the Potter vault with help of the Goblin who escorted us down we were offered to go down to the Prewett Vault which since Gideon and Fabian died had been closed. That is where I got the Prewett lordship ring which had not been seen since Gideon died. The Prewetts were loaded and so we have started a underground prank company." George said smiling.

"Well George that still does not explain why you and Angie are together." Katie said.

"Well that it when it becomes a slight bit more complex. While Fred and George were exploring the Prewett Vault they came across a book on laws from Wizengamont and one law states that 'Should a Minor become emancipated to take lordship over their house like both of them have they have to marry as many times as years they have until they would normally reach age of adulthood. This is multiplied if multiple lordships by how many they have unless over five then half the number of lordships.'" Angelina said before Harry started slamming his head into the ground.

"Why stupid Wizengamont why?" Harry said while on the ground.

"Um can someone explain?" George asked confused.

"Well George was it?" Zatanna started and getting a nod continued. "Hadrian has come into multiple inheritances and because he has four years and a month he must marry 17 different girls because of his four inheritances."

"Wait what?" Fred asked now shocked as well.

"Fred my dear what they just said is that because Harry is now Lord Hadrian Potter- Gryffindor-Emrys- Slytherin." Luna said grasping Fred and kissing him gently.

"And I thought I had issues with 3 wives." George said smiling.

"Harry are you rested enough to continue I can sense someone coming?" Karen asked worried.

"Yeah I think I am. Arisia can you teach me how to use the ring and I'll also use my first broom and I'll fly using that while holding the platform to carry everyone else." Harry said before a yellow ring came out of nowhere.

_Heir of Jordan you must accept the rings that Hal Jordan held or the Guardians will not accept you as their leader. I am the yellow Lantern ring that was worn by Hal Jordan and now I am yours to wear. _The Ring said and getting a nod from Arisia Harry put it on.

"Harry remember not to let it take over as it is fear. I am sure you will eventually receive Hal's other seven rings in time. It will help you as you will only need to charge once every two hours instead of one just shift color. Now to make the platform focus on a solid platform. Think about how strong it is and then focus that into the ring." Arisa said and a green Platform was in front of them.

"Wait where are you going?" Fred asked while Luna ran inside.

"Well Mr. Weasley we are going to America so Hadrian can take over his uncle's business." Selena said.

"Well Ms. Kitty we are going as well but you should wait until your betrothed Daphne Greengrass gets here." Luna said walking out with her father.

"Wait I thought I had gotten rid of all of those." Harry said eyes going wide.

"Well hers and your other one were made by the original Potter and so can't be gotten rid of. The other is with her best friend Tracey who is in Gotham." Luna said.

**End of Chapter**

**Review and vote on my poll**


End file.
